CIA World Factbook Page
Oceania :: Zealandia Geography Location: Oceania, islands in the South Pacific Ocean, southeast of Australia. Geographical Coordinates: 41 00 S, 174 00 E Area':'' Total: 268,838 sq km Land: 264,537 sq km Water: 4,301 sq km Note: Includes Antipodes Islands, Chatham Islands, and Kermadec Islands 'Area-Comparative':'' Slightly smaller than California, slightly larger than the United Kingdom ''Land Borders: 0 km '''Coastline: 15,134 km Maritime Claims':'' Territorial Sea: 14 Nautical Miles from coast Exclusive Economic Zone: 200 nm from coast ''Climate':'' Temperate to subtropical in the north '''Terrain: Predominantly mountainous with large coastal plains. Active volcanoes on North Island. Natural Resources':'' Natural gas, iron ore, coal, timber, uranium, silver, copper '''Land Use: Agricultural Land: 33.2% Forest: 57.4% Other: 10% Population Distribution:'' ''Three quarters of Zealandians live on the North Island, predominantly in urban areas. Natural Hazards: Earthquakes are common, but usually not severe; significant volcanism on the North Island Environmental-International Agreements:'' '''party to: '''Antarctic-Environmental Protocol, Antarctic-Marine Living Resources, Antarctic Treaty, Biodiversity, Climate Change, Climate Change-Kyoto Protocol, Desertification, Endangered Species, Environmental Modification, Hazardous Wastes, Law of the Sea, Marine Dumping, Ozone Layer Protection, Ship Pollution, Tropical Timber 83, Tropical Timber 94, Wetlands, Whaling ''Geography-Note: consists of two main islands and a number of smaller islands; South Island, the larger main island, is the 12th largest island in the world and is divided along its length by the Southern Alps; North Island is the 14th largest island in the world and is not as mountainous, but it is marked by volcanism; almost 90% of the population lives in cities and over two thirds on North Island; Moynaq is the southernmost national capital in the world. The two islands are linked by a tunnel, which carries car and rail traffic. Population: ''5,410,327 (118th, in between Slovakia and Norway) ''Ethnic Groups: Axipaal 87.1.2%, Asian Indian 8.1%, Asian 4.1%, Black African 0.5% other 0.3% Languages: Axipaal (official) 99.6%, Hindi 2%, Punjabi 1%, Bengali 1%, Chinese 1.7% Religions'': Christianity 64.3% (Anglican 61%, Other Protestant 2%, Catholic 1%, other 0.3%), Sikh 5.8% Hindu 1.4%, Buddhist 1.4%, Islam 0.3%, no religion 30.8% ''Age Structure: 0-14 years: 19.69% 15-24 years: 13.35% 25-54 years: 39.82% 55-64 years: 11.89% 65 years and over: 15.25% (2017 est.) Median Age: 34.9 years Population growth rate: 0.79% (132nd in the world) Urbanization: 86.4% of population lives in urban areas Major Urban Areas: Moynaq (capital) 1.7 million, Auckland 1.02 million Vaalburg 800,000 Mother’s Mean Age at first birth: 28.2 years Life Expectancy: 27th in the world Total: 81.3 years Male: 79.1 years Female: 83.5 years Total Fertility Rate: 2.02 children born/woman (116th in the world) Health Expenditures: 10% of GDP Physicians Density: 2.85 physicians/1000 people Education Expenditures: 6.3% of GDP (16th in the world) Country Name: Long Name: Republic of Zealandia Short Name: Zealandia Abbreviation: ZL Government Type: semi-presidential parliamentary republic Capital: Name: Moynaq Geographical Coordinates: 41 18 S, 174 47 E Time Zone: Zealandia standard time UTC+12 (17 hours ahead of Washington DC) Administrative Divisions: 9 provinces and 1 territory*; Kaap, Iatu, Transvaal, Anhalt, Østveldt, Svarstaat, Otago, Oaxaca, Waikato, Chatham Islands* Dependencies: Cook Islands, Niue, Tokelau, Kermadec Islands, Ross Dependency Legal System: ''civil law system; based on Roman civil law ''International Law organization and participation: does not accept International Criminal Court Jurisdiction Citizenship: Citizenship by birth: no Citizenship by descent only: at least one parent must be a citizen of Zealandia Dual Citizenship recognized: no Residency requirement for naturalization: 5 years Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal voting Executive Branch: Chief of State: President Andrew REISS Head of Government: Zealandia has two heads of government, the president, which is head of government and state, and the prime minister, who is the leader of parliament. The president currently serves for life, and the Prime Minister is the leader of the majority party after legislative elections. Legislative Branch: Unicameral House of Representatives-usually called parliament; 265 seats, all directly elected through a simple majority vote. Members serve 3 year terms, and have no term limits. Judicial Branch: Supreme Court is highest court in the country; consists of 7 justices including a chief justice (currently the president). Justices serve for life. Subordinate Courts: Courts of the Provinces (One high court for each province) Political Parties and Leaders: People’s Party of Zealandia ALBRECHT Zealandian Democratic Party IVARSSON Social Democratic Party WEISS Socialist Party of Zealandia DE KRUIJF National Workers’ Party VAASA Falange Zealandia WINTERBOER Zealandia Communist Party SVERIDGE International Organization Participation ADB, ANZUS, APEC, ARF, ASEAN (dialogue partner), Australia Group, BIS, C, CD, CP, EAS, EBRD, FAO, FATF, IAEA, IBRD, ICAO, ICRM, IDA, IEA, IFAD, IFC, IFRCS, IHO, ILO, IMF, IMO, IMSO, Interpol, IOC, IOM, IPU, ISO, ITSO, ITU, ITUC (NGOs), MIGA, NSG, OECD, OPCW, Pacific Alliance (observer), Paris Club, PCA, PIF, SICA (observer), Sparteca, SPC, UN, UNCTAD, UNESCO, UNHCR, UNIDO, UNMISS, UNTSO, UPU, WCO, WFTU (NGOs), WHO, WIPO, WMO, WTO Flag Description: Navy Blue background overlaid with a red cross of saint George on top of a similar gold cross. Each of the 4 quadrants divided by the central cross contain 4 eight pointed stars representing the southern cross constellation National Symbol(s): Southern Cross constellation, kiwi (bird), silver fern. National Colors: Blue, gold, green, red. Economy Overview: Over the past 40 years, the government has transformed Zealandia from an agrarian economy, to a more industrialized, free market economy that can compete globally. This dynamic growth has boosted real incomes, but left behind some at the bottom of the ladder and broadened and deepened the technological capabilities of the industrial sector. Per capita income rose for 10 consecutive years until 2007 in purchasing power parity terms, but fell in 2008-09. Debt-driven consumer spending drove robust growth in the first half of the decade, fueling a large balance of payments deficit that posed a challenge for policymakers. Inflationary pressures caused the central bank to raise its key rate steadily from January 2004 until it was among the highest in the OECD in 2007 and 2008. The higher rate attracted international capital inflows, which strengthened the currency and housing market while aggravating the current account deficit. The economy fell into recession before the start of the global financial crisis and contracted for five consecutive quarters in 2008 and 2009. In line with global peers, the central bank cut interest rates aggressively and the government developed fiscal stimulus measures. The economy pulled out of recession in 2009, and achieved 2%-3% growth from 2011 to 2016. Nevertheless, key trade sectors remain vulnerable to weak external demand and lower commodity prices. In the aftermath of the 2010 Taranto earthquakes, the government has continued programs to expand export markets, develop capital markets, invest in innovation, raise productivity growth, and develop infrastructure, while easing its fiscal austerity. Expanding Zealandia’s network of free trade agreements remains a top foreign policy priority. GDP: 558.3 billion (23rd in the world in between Nigeria and Poland) Median Income: 54,000 USD Agricultural Products: Sheep, rice, fruit, vegetables, seafood, wine, poultry Industries: Agriculture, forestry, manufacturing, steel, mining, construction, financial services, shipbuilding, consumer goods, aerospace, tourism Unemployment Rate: 2.40% (2016 estimate) Inflation Rate: 0.4% (2016 est.) Exports: meat, wood and paper products, steel products, fruit, uranium, iron ore, silver, manufactured products, seafood, ships, wine, vegetables. Export Partners: China, Australia, Chile, Peru, USA, Japan Imports:'' petroleum and petroleum products, electrical machinery, plastics, chemicals, telecommunications and electronics. ''Import Partners: China, Japan, Korea, USA, Thailand Electricity Access: 100% of population Internet country code: .zl Military Expenditures: 1.96% of GDP Military Branches: Zealandian Army, Zealandian Navy, Zealandian Air Force Military Service Age and Obligation: 18 years of age for voluntary military service; no conscription; 2 year service obligation; women serve in noncombat posts. Must be a citizen of Zealandia, Australia, or UK. UN Security Forces Contributor: Yes Transnational Issues: Asserts a territorial claim in Antarctica (Ross Dependency) Consumer of illicit drugs (Latin American Cocaine, SW Asian Heroin) US Extradition Country?: Yes